A girl named Evermore
by MyPainIsInside
Summary: "I AM NOT GOTH!" I yelled in their face. I'm in black skinny jeans, black Fall out Boy shirt, black converse, and black jewelry.  "Freaky Gothic chick." Leanne muttered, Child of love goddess. To some i seem lifeless, a zombie. But to one, I'm his hero.
1. When i met you

I'm not goth! I'm emo! Of course no one will believe me. Sad day on my part. But here I am at camp, being teased by the Aphrodite children saying I'm goth.

"I AM NOT GOTH!" I yelled in their face. I'm in black skinny jeans, black Fall out Boy shirt, black converse, and black jewelry.

Someone's behind me, I can sense it. I haven't been claimed yet, but I do have my powers. I see how people die in my dreams (not censored at all!), I can see dead spirits floating around where ever I go, I can sense what people think of me, and I can see someone's entire life story just by looking them in the eye. Let me tell you, when people form an opinion of me, if it's a bad one my skin gets itchy and irritated, when it's good my skin glows. And right now, the boy behind me is forming so-so opinion while the Aphrodite's are forming bad opinions.

"Freaky Gothic chick." Leanne muttered, Child of love goddess. She had said that because I had clutched my head, I also sometimes get headaches if too many people form an opinion of me at the same time.

"JUST STOP making opinions." I said, pointing with my thumb back over my shoulder. "YOU TOO!"

With that I spun on my heel and started sprinting away, due to my outburst they were too shocked to continue with their opinions. The person behind me was Nico Di Angelo. I stopped on the beach and flopped down on the sand. My name's Evermore by the way, and I have long white hair down to the small of my back. I dress in all black but that doesn't mean I'm goth. Because I am officially emo, I cut myself and wish for death.

I remember when Nico first came to camp.

_**Flashback!**_

_**I was busy practicing sword fighting against someone when he was getting taken on the tour of camp. Back then I had been much brighter and happier, I was in a white belly shirt that came up above my belly button (which was pierced and had a Onyx stone ring in). I was also in black short shorts with my hair up all New york style. I know it's strange for an eleven year old to dress like this, but I have never been my age. Ever. Ha! My nickname. Anyway, I've always looked older than I really was, acted older too. I had just gotten my opponents sword out of his hand and tucked under my arm **(A/N like Annabeth did to Percy at the end of the movie) **and we were now facing off. Little did I know that's when Grover decided to show the sword arena to Nico. He witnessed me getting my opponents sword and start facing off.**_

"_**Cool." I heard him whisper.**_

_**I spun around to see both Nico and Grover staring at me in shock. I was just in shock so I didn't see my opponent making a break for his sword. He got his sword and slashed at me. Luckily I heard the air whistling with his sword, snapped out of it, and parried his sword away. We continued our fight. I used a Stygian iron sword. Once I had won, I turned back to see them still standing there.**_

"_**How do you do that?" Nico asked, looking at my sword.**_

"_**Practice, kid." I said, every time I have more experience than someone I call them kid.**_

"_**That's a cool sword, can I see it." Nico asked.**_

_(A/N now I know this isn't how he got his sword, but It's a fan fiction so, you've been warned. No flames.)_

"_**Here, you can keep it." I said, flipping the sword around and holding the hilt out for him to take.**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Yeah, as a gift from your dad."**_

"_**You know who my dad is?"**_

"_**Yes, but I can't tell you. Move along kid, plenty of camp left to see."**_

_**With that they left. That is how I first met Nico Di Angelo.**_

_**End of flashback!**_

From then on Nico looked at me differently, like I was a puzzle or something. Then when I changed drastically, he looked a bit worried. I stopped wearing bright colors, I left my hair down and in my face, and started using insane amounts of eyeliner. I had been falling apart at the seems for quite a time now. I mean, I wasn't turning into Luke anytime soon. He chose his side already. Percy's fourteen so that leaves... two years. I know a lot, I've seen how the war ends just by seeing Luke's death.

I grabbed my Stygian knife and was about to cut myself. Again, when I was interrupted.

"Please don't, I'm pretty sure my dad doesn't want another dead person." Nico said from behind me.

"Why do you care?" I snapped back.

"Well, I don't care about the dad part. But, you were the first person I met at camp, first person to be nice to me besides Percy, Grover, and my sister."

"O-kay? I'm still not seeing why you care." I looked him in the eyes.

When he didn't answer I walked off down the beach, the sun was setting now so I'm pretty sure it looked cliché. But, I stumbled down the beach more than walked. I accidentally looked him in the eyes. Now the aftershock of it is like trying to walk drunk. I was pretty good at ignoring it and just walking but every once and a while I would stumble. I finally gave up and collapsed to my knees, I had only walked six yards. I covered my face with my hands and tried to steady my breathing. I heard steps in the sand behind me and hoped to gods it wasn't Nico, but my best friend Annabeth, the only one besides Chiron who knew my power. Yay! It is Annabeth! She put a hand on my back and gestured for me to start walking to the big house with her. I stood up, I was a good two inches shorter than her. She reached down and wiped my eyes dry with her sleeve. She had been here seven years and I had been here six. I was twelve now so I came when I was six. I could feel Nico's gaze on us.

"Aftershock?" Annabeth asked, I nodded.

She kept her arm around my shoulders to comfort me as we walked to the big house.

**Nico's POV**

What the Hades just happened. She looks me in the eyes then looks incredibly weak, stumbles away but collapses, then Annabeth comes and helps her? I'm confused, what had Percy told me once..?

"_She hasn't been claimed and she's been here for six years." Percy said while we watched her fight._

"_That sucks." I muttered, meaning it._

"_After a while it starts to take it's toll on her. Remember when you first met her?"_

"_How can I not? She's the one who gave me the sword."_

"_And how she seemed to know who your father was? She's different from everyone, she appears emotionally stable but on the inside she's as un-stable as trying to balance on a small rope when you haven't learned to walk yet."_

_I looked towards her again, her white Irises we cleverly hidden. "She seems normal."_

"_But she's not Nico. She's in her own little world all the time, she doesn't react to drama out here." Percy shakes his head. " I spoke to her once, asked her why she always hid her eyes. She said that if she didn't the secrets on the paper with in them will come out. I thought she was nuts, I asked Annabeth for a translation and she said her eyes can tell you everything about you and herself."_

I spent a good half hour after remembering this trying to figure it out. I saw Evermore walking around aimlessly, I started heading her way.

"Evermore!" I called. When I caught up with her she hid her eyes behind her bangs.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice sounds like bells.

"What's your power?"

She stiffened, I thought for a moment she wouldn't tell me.

"I can see dead spirits wandering around, I can feel when people make opinions about me and if they're good or bad, I can see your entire life story just by looking you in the eyes, and I can see how people die in my dreams." She said, looking up at me.

"Why did you walk away earlier?" I asked, though I kind of knew the answer.

" I looked you in the eyes and saw your life story. After wards, there's this shock that me and Annabeth call the Aftershock. Like being drunk, but only physically."

"I think you've just got claimed." I pointed up.

Above her was a white ghost claiming sign, everyone around kneeled.

"All hail Evermore, Daughter of Melinoe, goddess of ghosts and the underworld." Chiron called form somewhere.

Everyone else had gone back to wait they were doing. And I was still standing in front of her.

She hugged me tightly. "Thank you!" She squealed.

"For what?" I gasped as she pulls away.

" I had to tell one more person! That's what my mom was waiting for! Now after summer, I get to spend a the school year in the underworld with her! She told me this in my head!"

"Guess I'll see ya there."

"Huh?"

"I spend the school years with my dad down in the underworld."

"Oh okay, I'm gonna go tell Annabeth! See ya later!" she said, skipping off.

I'm happy that she's happy. Maybe I won't ever have to catch her cutting herself again.


	2. I'm not who i was

**Ever's POV**

As I was looking for Annabeth my mind kept going to the conversation at the big house.

"_Evermore, Your aftershocks are getting more and more dangerous every time." Chiron stated._

"_Like I don't know that!" I had snapped back. He was being very captain obvious right now._

"_What I'm saying is that maybe we should involve lord Apollo into this and see if he can come up with a medicine you drink from right before the Aftershock."_

_Annabeth was just standing behind me, I couldn't tell what she was doing. Suddenly I had the urge to avert my eyes. Good think too, Apollo had just shown up via transport._

"_Did someone say my name?" The big airhead asked._

"_I didn't that's for sure." I said bitterly._

_Let me explain, my friend at camp had dated him right? So it's going pretty well and then his eye catches on someone else. That someone happened to be me. When I found out, well, let's just say he doesn't trust me enough to be alone with me._

"_Could you come up with some kind of serum to stop the Aftershock?" Chiron asked, shoot a 'be good' glare at me. I just fumed silently._

"_I can, but that would involve me being alone with her and I still don't trust her after last time." Apollo said._

"_She'll be good if she ever wants the pain too numb, won't you Ever?" Chiron asked me, daring me to retort._

"_Yes, sir." I said, gritting my teeth._

"_You can use the Infirmary Apollo." Chiron said, gesturing towards it._

"_Let's go!" I. Will. Kill. His. Happiness._

_I just huffed and followed after him. Stomping the entire way. Once we were not safely inside (he will never be safe with me around) he told me to go sit on one of the beds._

_He did some weird ritual thing-a-ma-bob and said I could go now. So my thought was what the crap._

_I left, and he followed immediately and gave something to Chiron._

"_We have to test it." Apollo said when he handed it to him._

"_Okay, Ever who do feel most comfortable with looking them in the eyes?" Chiron asked._

"_Annabeth!"_

"_Me!" Annabeth and I said at the same time and started laughing._

"_Okay, when ever you're ready."_

_Even though I was most comfortable with doing this to her I was still reluctant. But we faced each other and I saw everything. The journey with Luke and Thalia, Grover finding them, the fights at home, and much more. All with in two seconds, I stumbled back and looked down, Chiron hurriedly poured the mixture down my throat. I was stable again, just to check though I shook my head around._

"_It...worked." I said amazed._

_With in a few seconds Apollo handed me 5 more, these were so small you could fit 7 in your pocket. Then he gave the rest of the million to Chiron._

"_Thanks." I said to him, reluctant._

"_What I didn't hear you?" Apollo said, cupping a hand around his ear. He obviously heard me._

"_Thank. You."_

"_That's better." Then he walked out the door._

Gods I hate him. He should just die! Oh wait he can't because of stupid immortality! Dumb!

I soon spotted the perky blond girl I was looking for. So I decided to scare her half to death. I ran up behind her and tackled her. Haha she screamed!

"Gotcha!" I said, trying my best not to laugh at the look on her face.

"I hate you." Annabeth growled.

"Aw! I love you too!"

"Uh why did you scare me exactly?"

"'cause I got claimed and you weren't there..."

"Who was there?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"...no one..." I mumbled.

"LIAR! Nico's this 'no one' isn't he?"

"Go jump off a cliff wise girl."

Okay I deserved to get thrown off of her for that. Just a little... Okay a lot.

"That's low." Annabeth grumbled, brushing her self off.

"No one said I was fair." I cheered, skipping away.

I grabbed my stuff from Hermes cabin before realizing I didn't have a cabin. Ooo look there's Chiron.

"CHIRON!" I shouted.

He turned and walked towards me.

"Yes?" He asked when he reached me.

"I don't have a cabin..." I said, hoping I wouldn't have to go back to the Hermes cabin.

"Sure you do. Hades cabin."

"What?"

"Your mom's the goddess of the underworld, and Hades is the god of the underworld. Simple as that." And with that he went to go tend to some Archer leaving me standing there with my mouth wide open.

I walked in a daze to the Hades cabin, when I got there, even though it was practically my cabin too now, I knocked.

"Hello?" Nico asked groggily when he opened the door.

"Yeah, why are you sleeping in the afternoon?" I asked, forgetting my purpose.

"I didn't sleep last night."

"Oh..."

Nico rubbed his eyes, "Why are you here?

"I was assigned to this cabin."

"Well then come on in choose any bunk but mine."

"Yes, because I was totally gonna choose a bunk that's been peed on." I said, applying more than the usual sarcasm.

"HEY! That was once and I had to go after curfew and wasn't allowed out to go to the bathroom." Nico poorly defended.

"Yeah, okay."

I ended up picking the one directly across from him. I sat down and flung my super long, super white hair out of my face. When I say super long I mean super long. Like, passed my but long.

"I'll be right back." I muttered, grabbing a pair of scissors from my bag and going into the bathroom.

My bangs passed the chin about five inches. I looked into the mirror and began to cut my hair. I cut it even with my bangs in the front and it got shorter as it moved back, so the back was cropped. My hair was now what people would call an A- line cut. I used hair gel and spiked the back of my hair, then put my hot pink and black skull and cross bone belly button ring in, ha I hadn't worn one in forever. I put the hair I cut off in the garbage and walked out of the bathroom.

"What did you do?" Nico asked shocked.

"Cut it." I replied.

"Yeah I meant why?"

"I hated sitting on my hair, it hurt."

"Ok...? Um, we have sword practice in like ten minutes so..."

I realized for the first time he was in a black tank top and boxers. Awkward... Then I realized my clothes were covered in wet sand, I probably had some in my pants too... Ah, yep. I walked over to my bag and grabbed black short shorts and a black tank top that probably would show my belly, oh well. My seems are being sewn together. I waved to him before walking into the bathroom. I quickly changed then sat down against the door, I could hear him stumbling, probably trying to put his pants on. I started banging my head on the door to tell him to hurry up. Ugh, that's giving me a headache.

"ARE YOU DONE YET?" I yelled through the door.

I really should've locked this door. I regret not locking it. Because guessed what happened next. He threw open the door, of which I was leaning against, and I fell back and hit my head on the hard, cold floor.

"Ow..." I groaned, rubbing the back of my head. "I so hate you right now."

"Geez first you turn happy and now you're wearing almost normal clothes?" Nico asked, oblivious to the death glare I was giving him. But he was nice and helped me up.

"I love black so you can expect nothing normal about my clothing."

"Whatever, we now have three minutes to get to the sword arena."

"Your fault!" I said running out the door after grabbing a handle of either his sword or my knife.

It was his sword. I walked back in and he had my knife in his hand looking confused.

"Oops." We both said, switching weapons.

I then ran out the door to the Arena and just barely made it, okay I wasn't even on time. I must say, I hate running. When Nico caught up I just about cut his head off.

"This (pant) is (gasp) totally your (pant) fault!" I said the best I could.

"Meh, whatever." Nico just shrugged it off.

I'm totally killing him in his sleep tonight.


	3. Well that was unexpected

After sword practice I rushed to Athena's cabin to tell Annabeth how it went.

"Hey Malcom have you seen Annabeth?" I asked when Annabeth's half brother opened the door.

"No actually I haven't, not since this morning." Malcom answered.

"Well that doesn't help. See ya later." I waved goodbye and headed to the big house.

When I got to the big house I overheard Chiron and Clarisse talking.

"I haven't seen them all day Chiron not even when you had me look all over camp." Clarisse said.

"I just don't understand, it's not like them to disappear, well it is but we haven't heard from them all day and usually when they go off half way through the day they message us to let us know they're safe." Chiron muttered.

"So Annabeth and Percy have gone missing, it's not the first time."

"Aren't you at least a little bit worried for your friends."

"Not really, they know how to get out of trouble. Most on the time."

"Well I'll have to send someone out to find them.. But who?"

Now see, I barged in at this point.

"Annabeth's My best friend, I'll go on the quest." I said, oblivious to the glares I was receiving from Clarisse.

"Okay, I'll call a meeting for 3:30." Chiron announced, galloping off to get the head counslors from every cabin.

So Clarisse and I just sat there having a staring contest. After I blinked we started thumb wrestling. Wow Chiron's taking for ever. Clarisse and I walked out onto the porch and what we saw is probably going to haunt my nightmares.

Apparently we had missed a battle.


End file.
